The One You Don't Want to Mess With
by Special Kid
Summary: Hi, my name is Clary. I got one thing to tell you: stay out of my way, and you won't get hurt. My mom and I moved to New York from LA after my father's death. I just got enrolled at a school called the Institute. Relationships will develop, friendships will be made. Will my life suck, or be great. Will a particular golden boy change me and my life.
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

_Beep Beep Beep_

Clary hit the alarm. _Beep._ She hit it again. _Beep. She hit one more time. No noise. Success!_

Clary groaned and sat up. Dammit, first day of school. She had lived in LA with her mom and dad, Jocelyn and Valentine. Then Valentine had died, and her mom couldn't stand LA without memories of him coming back. So, here they are in New York, where Clary would have to go to a new school.

Clary stood up and went to her closet. She pulled out skinny jeans, a blood red tank top, a black leather jacket, and knee high black boots as well. She was going to be simple on the first day, hair in a ponytail and only mascara and lip gloss.

After Clary took a shower and put her clothes on, she went downstairs, all ready to go. She grabbed an apple and left, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

Clary got to the garage and decided to take her black and gold Suzuki to school. She hopped on and headed to school. When she got to the Institute (which is the name of the school, if you didn't get that), she saw most of the people looking at her. She was probably one of the only red heads anyone has seen.

Clary climbed off her Suzuki and went to office, dreading the idea of having to start another year of school. When she entered the office, the person sitting in the main desk looked up at her.

"May I help you?" _You need to help yourself,_ she thought. The woman had wild hair and her eyes looked tired. Her makeup was slightly smeared and her she looked quite awkward with her choice of clothes.

"Yes. Can I have my schedule? I'm new hear. My name is Clary Fray."

The woman handed her the schedule and a map for the school. Then she turned back to whatever she was doing in the first place.

Clary looked at her schedule and this was what this year would like:

**1st period - Language**

**2nd period - Geometry**

**3rd period - Art**

**4th period - Lunch**

**5th period - Gym**

**6th period - Study Hall**

**7th period - History**

It wasn't that bad, but she wished art or gym was a little earlier. Clary could draw just about anything. When she drew, she could draw for hours at a time and become so entranced with her paints that she easily zoned out. Gym, on the other hand, was her actually getting to beat someone up without getting in trouble for it.

Clary knew just about every fighting skill there was. She couldn't even list all of the ones she knew. Her favorite though, was a regular hand-to-hand combat.

She couldn't wait for Art or the chance to make an impression on everyone, to leave this bad ass chick alone.

**Sorry I rushed it a little bit. I will be longer next time, I promise. Please Read & Review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Golden Boy

It took Clary 5 minutes to find her locker, and another 10 to find the classroom. When she entered the class, the class quieted down. She just brushed it off and walked to the front, and handed the teacher a note saying she was new.

"Class" Everyone was still silent. "We have a new student." He nodded to Clary, signaling to introduce herself.

"Hi. My name is Clary" She never liked introductions, there was nothing to say. The teacher nodded to her, this time telling her to take a seat.

The only spot left in the class was next to a girl with dark black hair. Clary sat next to her and noticed that she could be a model. She had long graceful legs, flowing black hair, and deep brown eyes. Her choice in clothing was great! For all Clary new, she would major in fashion.

The girl looked over at Clary. "Hi. I'm Isabelle" Isabelle offered her hand, and Clary took it. "If you need help, I'll show you around if you like."

"That would be great, I had trouble finding this class"

"Let me see your schedule" Clary handed it over to her "Cool! We have the same schedule. Except when you go to art, I go to fashion design."

"Great! That makes it easier to get around."

When the two girls stopped talking, they turned to face the front. The rest of the class was a boring lecture.

As the class ended, a golden boy, who had sat at the back of room, came to Clay and Izzy's desk.

"What do we have here" he said this with a smirk on his face. "Another fancy slut or a well dressed, silent chick."

"I think of myself as the girl who can kick your ass without even trying" she returned the smirk. Apparently he wasn't expecting that comeback, and a look of surprise crossed his face, but he got it under control just as quick as it came.

"You got some attitude, I like that" he lent in closer.

"You might want to step back, or I'll give you a nasty bruise on your..."

"Ahem" Isabelle interrupted "Jace, go drool over Kaelie instead of Clary."

"Love you too little sis." He walked away to talk to Kaelie like Isabella suggested.

"Little sis? He's your brother?! You look nothing alike!"

"He's adopted" she said with a grimace. "Come on, let's go"

"Does he have gym the same time we do?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason" Clary smiled, she couldn't wait to get to gym to beat up his ass.

Clary and Isabelle went to Geometry next, Clary with her hopes up, ready to get this class over with, and ready to get to gym. The one thing Clary didn't look forward to was the fact that golden boy had _all_ the same classes she did.

They got to the class just before the bell rang, Jace coming in a minute later than Clary and Isabelle did. In geometry, there were desks for three. So Jace sat down next to Clary.

"Hey, Red" golden boy smiled at Clary.

"Wow. That was original" she responded, not even looking at him.

"Can't wait to spar with you during gym" he whispered into her ear. It tickled, and she smacked him in the face.

"What was that for!" she stayed silent. He humphed and looked to the front. Clary smiled at her victory.

As geometry finished, Izzy shoved Jace out of the way to get to Clary.

"Hurry up! Let's get out of here before he" she pointed at Jace "can get his stuff together and follow us" Clary nodded, grabbed her stuff, and shoved Jace one more time while running out the door, Izzy right behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 Even More Friends

Izzy and Clary finally stopped when they got to Art, Clary's favorite besides gym. Clary thanked Isabelle for showing her how to get there, and went inside, Izzy leaving for her fashion design class.

Thankfully, this class had one person only desks. That means Jace couldn't sit right next to her, or anyone else for that matter. _Score!_

Clary hadn't realized how fast Jace could be until he came racing in just after Clary had taken her seat. He smirked in her direction and took the seat behind her. _Dammit! Why didn't she sit in the back of the class! _Pretty much as soon as he sat down, she could feel him watching her. _Creeper. Why can't he leave me alone!_

A girl with mocha skin and curly hair came into the class and sat down next to Clary. The girl looked at Clary and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Maia. I haven't seen you before, you new here?"

"Ya, I'm new. The name's Clarissa, but I'd prefer you'd call me Clary."

"Sweet name! Can I see your schedule? I want to see if we have any of the same classes together" Clary handed Maia her schedule.

"Fuck. This class and lunch are the only classes we share" Both girls frowned at turned to the front just as the teacher came in to take his spot in the front of the class.

The first assignment was to pair up, girl and boy, and draw each other with any extra characteristic or background, as long as it was in a suitable manner, and as long as it would not offend your partner.

Because Clary didn't know anyone in the class besides Jace and Maia, she would wait until someone asked her to do the assignment with her. Bad idea. Jace immediately jumped next to Clary and asked to do the project with her.

She sighed and tried to convince herself it wouldn't be that bad, it was only one class. So she told him sure.

The teacher walked around, handing everyone a big piece of paper to draw there partner on. Clary and Jace decided that Clary would be drawing Jace first. Somehow, Clary was able to capture every angle and curve of Jace, the way his hair fell over his eyes, the warm look in his eyes, all the flawlessness of his body. For the extra characteristic, she drew very angelic wings. For all she knew, he could be an angel, with all his golden splendor.

When she was done, Jace took the picture from her, and his jaw dropped. Clary reached over and pushed it shut. Jace was looking between Clary and the picture she had drawn of him. He had regained composure and cleared his throat.

"If you think of me as an angel, why didn't you say so" he smirked.

Clary smirked back. "I do not think of you as an angel, in any way. But, with all golden glory" she pointed at his hair and eyes "it seemed appropriate."

"Golden glory?" he still had that smirk on his face. Clary face palmed herself in her mind. _Stupid! Your not supposed to give him any compliments. __Just wait until we get to gym, then I can smack that look off of his face.__  
><em>

She didn't respond to his question about his golden self. Instead, she reminded him that he was supposed to draw her now. He grumbled and started to draw.

When he finished, it wasn't that bad. It wasn't to great either. For her characteristic or background, he drew her in front of flames with something, a dagger probably, in her hand. She took it from him and nodded in a small approval. He smiled, genuinely, at that.

Class finished just as Jace got the picture back from Clary. Clary then walked over to Maia, asking her if she could tag along with her, so she could show her where the lunch room was. Maia and Clary talked all the way back to the lunchroom.

As they entered the room, Jace had finally caught up. He tried to talk to them, mostly Clary, but they ignored him. They got in line to get their food. After Maia and Clary got there food, they walked over to the table Isabelle, a boy who looked a lot like her, probably her brother, and a tall guy with sparkles and glitter everywhere were seated. Maia was also sitting there, really close to another guy who must be her boyfriend.

Clary soon figured out that the guy with all the sparkles was gay and his name was Magnus. She also found out that she was right about the other boy being her brother. His name was Alec and he was also gay. He was currently dating Magnus. She also was right about the other guy dating Maia. His name was Jordan and those two had been dating for the past five years.

Clary liked Magnus instantly. He was in the fashion design class with Izzy and he shared all the same classes with Clary after lunch. Clary didn't like Alec that much. He was quite and ignored her. He didn't share any classes with her, apparently he was two years older than everyone else. Jordan was cool. Clary didn't dislike him, there was a chance they might be friends. They all talked to each other, wanting to get to know the new girl.

Lunch ended too soon. Jace, Izzy, Magnus, and Clary headed towards gym, _finally!_


	4. Chapter 4 Showdown

**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the showdown between Jace and Clary. (Honestly though, you can probably guess what will happen)**

It only took Clary, Izzy, Magnus, and Jace 3 minutes to get to class. But to Clary, it took too long. _Will we get to choose who we fight? Will we be assigned a partner? Can I kick, whoever is my partner's, ass. _Yes. Obviously.

When they split up to go get changed, Clary was almost bouncing with excitement. The uniform for gym was simple, grey shirts and black gym shorts. That is exactly what Clary brought. She quickly slipped the shorts on, and in the process of putting her shirt on, someone ran into her.

"Oomph" Being the solid wall Clary is, the girl bounced 4 feet away from her, and fell. "Sorry" The girl quickly got up and offered her hand. "My name's Maureen. You the new girl?"

Clary took her hand "Ya"

"Your name's Clarissa, right?"

"Don't call me that. Call me Clary" Maureen nodded

"Well, it's nice to meet you" With that, Maureen took off. Clary shook her head. _She seems so small. How can she stand gym. She probably can't. She probably _needs _to take this class._

Clary finished putting her shirt on, and left the changing rooms to go warm up, find a punching bag or something. If all else fails, Jace could be her punching bag. She smiled at the thought.

She entered the class and her first thought was, _Dang it. There are punching bags. That means I'll have to wait to punch Jace._ Her next thought was, _Big gym._ Clary looked around, surprised with what equipment they had in there. The had a small rock wall, ropes to climb on, a soccer field, a wrestling arena, and a football stadium outside. There were the punching bags she saw earlier, stretching stations, and a track field, also outside.

Clary saw everyone standing near the arena, so she started in that direction. _What the hell! A basketball court too?! They can probably use it as a volleyball court too! _She got over near everyone and stood between Izzy and Magnus, Jace right next to Izzy. Clary looked around again, and noticed Maureen from the changing rooms. She also saw she was standing right next to a geek. Or at least, that was what he looked like. He had glasses, curly brown hair, and warm brown eyes. His shirt, like everyone else's, was grey. But on it, it said _Beware of the snake! _with two dice that were rolled to ones. He was probably a gamer.

The teacher came in, he said his name was Mr. Garroway, and told us to run two laps on the track. It was easy. I beat everyone. Jace was second, he finished forty seconds after I did. He wasn't breathing to hard and neither was I, but you could tell that he didn't like to run too much, or he _would _be gasping for air.

After everyone finished, we moved back to the arena to fight. Sure enough, we got to choose who we fight. I immediately went to Jace. He said yes, jerk was probably thinking I wanted to spend time with him. Now that I think about it, he probably also thought that he was going to win because of his size and mass.

We went two at a time, entering the ring, getting two minutes to knock someone unconscious, and to get out of the ring. When it was our turn, we walked to either side of the arena, entering separately.

When I was in the arena, I took a maneuverable stance. I would doge and weave around him, find a pressure point, push hard, and drag him out of the arena to the nurse. Wait, dragging him around was going to be hard. I'll ask Magnus and Izzy to help.

Jace took an offensive stance. Or he at least tried to, it was a sloppy stance, he could easily be pushed over if he wasn't expecting it. Mr. Garroway said we could start when we were ready. Jace took that as _run forward and kick her legs out from under her._ He missed. When he swept his leg, I jumped to the side, looking for a pressure point. But for the moment, I was going to play with him.

When he realized that he missed, he got up, turned around, and swung his fist. I easily dodged it. He was getting mad already. Apparently he never missed his mark. Well, he better get used to missing, he wasn't ever going to land a finger on me.

I kept dodging his attacks until,

"Fifty seconds left" Perfect timing, I had just found a _great _pressure point.

"Come on Fray" Jace taunted, knowing that to hit me, _I_ would have to run at _him. _"Too scared to try to hit me"

"Not exactly" I smiled. He started to smile too, then he saw the look in my eyes, and his smile faded, fast. He was focused and ready. Well, he thought he was ready for what was going to happen.

I did exactly what he wanted me to, I ran at him. As I got to him, he swung his fist again, at my stomach. Again, I dodged at the last second, swung myself up onto his shoulders, and pressed his pressure point with two fingers. He instantly crumpled into a ball. I jumped off his shoulders as he fell to the ground, landing on my feet.

Everyone was staring, Izzy and Magnus were smiling at me. The geeky looking boy seemed to be trying calculate what had just happened. "Iz, Mags, can you help me carry him to the nurse? He'll need to rest for a little bit. Jace will be immobilized for the next half an hour to an hour, maybe a little longer than that."

Their smiles widened and together, all three of us dragged him out of the arena and to the nurse, just as I had planned. He was going to be sore for a _long _time. I whispered to myself, saying to him, "Sleep well Sleeping Beauty, this competitiveness won't stop when it comes to me. Just be grateful I went easy on you, it won't happen again. I can promise you that. If your lucky, I might even tell you why I wanted to learn how to fight." She lent in closer "Because you remind me so much of that reason" She backed away with a fire in her eyes, remembering what had happened to her before she moved.

**Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait to see what had happened to Clary in LA before she moved.**


	5. Chapter 5 Remembering

Clary spent an hour in Study Hall doing the homework she was assigned. Jace was still immobilized, but she had Izzy and Magnus to talk to. They talked and did the assignments until the end of the Study Hall period.

The three of them then went strait to the last class of the day, history.

After the bell rang, the teacher started talking about what he expected from us this year. At some point, I began to zone out. I kept thinking about what I had openly said to Jace, well, and unconscious Jace. He probably didn't hear me. Images him started to pop in my head. Images of what made me hate him with all I was worth.

"Ms. Fray, what do I expect you to do as soon as enter"

"Sit silently until class starts. We are to put our homework in the basket as we enter the room"

He frowned, apparently I was paying some attention "Yes, very good" He continued with his lecture for the entire period. He didn't even call on me again. But another unlucky soul kept getting called on. Pour guy, this teacher was harsh.

Anyways, apparently Jace had gotten out of the nurse's office 5 minutes ago, so he just waited for the classes to end. As Mags, Iz, and I got out of the class, he walked over to us.

"Any of you need a ride home" he asked politely. _Politely! _He probably was hoping I would say yes so he could get revenge. For Jace, there is no _politely._

"No thanks" I told him "I brought my bike to school, I can easily drive it back home" Did Jace just frown at my answer? Eh, whatever.

"Cool" he answered only half heartily.

"I do!" Nice timing Mags. I smiled. Jace had a surprised look on his face. "Well, you offered"

"I guess I did" He was even more upset with Magnus riding home with him

"He's not going to bite you Jace, deal with it" Izzy had just the right hing to say. Jace now looked _horrified _with the idea of Magnus riding home with him, and biting him. He shivered. This made Izzy and I laugh, hard. "Hey, at least he's not a duck!"

Magnus started quacking, and Jace ran away. "Ducks?" I didn't get it.

"He's terrified of them" I snickered at that. He was never going to hear the end of it from me.

* * *

><p>I got home later that night. I was really hungry and decided to stop and a restaurant Izzy told me about, Taki's. They had the best cheeseburgers ever, I was able to eat 4 of them! Oh, and a large fry and drink.<p>

I headed to my room. I had finished all my homework earlier, and decided that I was going to paint my room. And, with my mother's permission, I decided to paint it with different shades of reds and oranges.

Before I started, I changed into paint splattered pants and shirt. I grabbed my paints from the closet, turned on my music, and started to paint the room just as I had wanted it.

When it was done, it looked like the flames Jace had drawn behind me in the picture. They were bright and angry and happy all at the same time. They were beautiful, this is what I'm sticking with.

I finished at 9:13. I turned my music off, and returned my paints to the closet. I changed into a tank top and soft shorts, climbing into bed.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark. Where'd he go? He said he would be back in 2 minutes. It's been 14. I crept down the hall to see where he went. Sebastian, my boyfriend, lay dead on the ground. Above him stood his best friend Jonathon, holding a bloody knife.<em>

_The gasp escaped my lips before I could stop myself. He turned and smiled at me._

_"Now he can't be in the way when it comes to us Clary" I turned and started to run._

_He easily caught up with me. He swung me up and blindfolded and gagged me. _The son of a bitch was trying to kidnap me! _He hauled downstairs to what I soon figured out was his truck. He swung me in and drove off, me trying to scream bloody murder. But with the gag, I couldn't._

_He drove us to his apartment. It took 18 minutes to arrive, but seemed to only take 6._

_He got me up to his room without anyone seeing him. Stupid building probably didn't even have security, just my luck._

_He slowly took the blindfold off, but not the gag. He saw how scared I was, so he decided that kissing me on the head would help. He pulled me over to the couch to lay down and go to sleep. Well, he fell asleep. I was awake the entire night, hoping someone might find me somehow._

_Eventually my mom realized that I never came home, so she called the police. They searched everywhere in a 45 mile radius from the house, probably deciding that whoever took me, killed Sebastian. Seb. The name hurt now. It used to bring me so much happiness._

_Somehow the police found where we were staying, and arrested Jon. I was free to go home._

_My life went back to normal. My life was good again. Then my mom and I found out that Jonathon had escaped. We decided to move, and mom decided that I needed to know how to defend myself,, and I agreed. Mom signed me up for every type of combat style there was._

_We moved and I met Jace. Another blond who is violent..._

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start. Sebastian. My Sebastian. Seb, Seb, Seb. Even now the name still hurt me. Jonathon though, that name hurt even more. Jon looked <em>so <span><br>_like Jace, and that hurt the most. The one excitement in my life was killing me on the inside.

I just hope Jace isn't the same as Jon. Even if he is, I'm ready this time. He can't hurt me even more than I've already been hurt. There is no way I can hurt even more.

**Hope the nightmare helped explain things, how Clary sees Jace and how he hurts her, why she is so hurt.**


	6. Chapter 6 He Has a Name

Somehow, Clary was able to drag herself out of bed for school this morning. Clary went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. When she finished, she went back into her room to grab clothes. She decided to stick with a tight fitting, lacy green tank top. She also pulled out black leggings and a jean skirt. Clary applied mascara and lip gloss again, but this time, she added a light shade of green to her eyelids. She decided to leave her hair down today.

Clary left her room, and headed downstairs, going to the garage. Clary hopped on the bike and went to a nearby Starbucks to get black coffee. Black, like my soul.

I didn't expect anyone I knew to be there, and I was right. But, there was someone I recognized, Rat Boy, as Jace had named him. I headed to the counter to order my coffee and to buy a scone. After I got my coffee, I decided to get to know Rat Boy.

"Hi" He looked up from the book he was reading.

"Uh...hi. You're the girl who beat up Jace, right?" he asked with a smile on his face.

I smiled back, "Ya. That's me" He gestured to the other seat "I haven't introduced myself, my name is Clary"

"Simon" So that's his real name. Oh. "How'd you learn to fight like that? That was amazing! What did you even do? You were moving too fast to follow!" He seemed so excited about figuring this out, let's _not _tell him _why _I learned to fight.

"I learned to fight in LA, my mom had insisted that I knew how to defend myself. I immobilized Jace by pressing a pressure point that I could only get to if I flipped around him like that." He smiled.

"Coolest thing ever!" He didn't stop smiling and we kept talking until we realized we had to go to school. I threw away my empty coffee cup and hopped on my bike. I offered him a ride, but he said he'll hail a cab. I nodded at left for school.

* * *

><p>Clary arrived 8 minutes before the bell rang. Time to find Izzy. I had to tell her about Simon. Wait, now that I think about it, they would be so cute together! Izzy, Izzy. Where are you?! Ah-ha! I found her waiting for me at my locker. Why didn't I look there first? Eh, whatever.<p>

"Izzy!" She looked at me all worried.

"You all right? The real Clary is never happy or excited" She smiled and I laughed.

"Well, not today. I want to you to meet my new friend at lunch."

She looked at me all weird. "Okay?" It came out as more of a question, but she stilled agreed! Technically.

We headed to the first class of the day, language. We got to the class and sat in the back, Jace had joined us as we entered, and he sat next to me. He stayed where he was and didn't move or speak. That is, until a blond chick saw him and went and sat in his lap. I had to try really hard not to gag.

Jace tried to push her off, but she refused. She started to kiss him everywhere. She disgusted me. The worst part was once she started kissing Jace, he seemed to stop struggling. He started to let her do whatever.

"Get a room!" Izzy yelled. I smirked at that comment. He looked up and finally managed to get the blond off of him. He tried to fix his appearance and he turned back to the front. The blond kept putting her hand seductively on his chest. He finally lost it. He grabbed her wrist, stood up, picked her up, dragged her to the front, and threw her in a chair.

Izzy and I laughed, and so did the rest of the class. The blond was red like a tomato and had slapped the Jace. He twisted her wrist, and through her back in the chair. He turned to go back to his seat, then the teacher came in.

"Jace, what are you doing walking around the class. You know you are supposed to be seated when I walk in" He frowned and his face was beginning to turn red. I was starting to have a hard time not laughing at the teacher's outburst.

Izzy and I exchanged a look. He was going to be in trouble.

That's when Jace used his sweet voice. "But sir" he had everyone almost melting in his voice, even all the boys in the class. "I was just starting to head to my seat. I was originally seated, but I had to return something to this young lady here" He smiled sweetly.

The teacher seemed to have melted in his voice too. "Very well. Take your seat again then" The teacher turned to the class. "This is an example of kindness. Returning an item to another student."

That comment was almost the end of me. I can so close to laughing out loud. If only he actually knew what Jace really did before he had entered.

Class was a lecture about direct objects and pronouns. Boring! I kept zoning out and I almost fell asleep a number of times. Eventually, he let us out, and because Jace put him in a good mood...no homework! Everyone was literally dancing around because we were so happy. I guess Jace has his perks.

Jace came running up. I couldn't help noticing how graceful his movements were. Wait. Did I just admit that? _Fuck._

"You guys ready for geometry" he said sarcastically with a fake smile. I chuckled at this, and his smile widened and became a real smile. "Well, it's probably going to be another boring lecture anyways"

Sure enough, he was right. It was a boring lecture that lasted the whole period. Again, no homework, this time because we didn't really get a chance to practice the problems the teacher had wrote. This weird. No homework yet today.

Geometry quickly ended, and we split up. Izzy going to fashion design, and Jace and I went to art. While walking to art, Maia joined us, and we started talking about how lucky we were with the whole 'no homework' thing. We made Maia jealous with how nice the language teacher had been. He wasn't too kind to Maia and the rest of her class.

This time, in art, we were supposed to take the same partner as yesterday, and draw a place nearby. Tomorrow, we would present it. If someone can guess were it is, we passed. If not, she would take points off for detail.

Jace and I decided to do Taki's. We both loved going there for food. As we worked, I was aware of how close Jace was staying to me. He kept hovering over my shoulder and his hand was always on my back.

"Can you stop?" I asked annoyed. He removed his hand, I regretted asking him to stop. "Thank you" I mumbled, and I kept drawing. Jace was going to give me little details to draw.

We almost finished, but not quite, by the time we had to go to next period.

"Do you want to come to my place to work?" Jace asked me.

"Sure. Why not?" He smiled at me and I smiled back. Together, we walked to lunch, Maia was ahead of us. We got there to everyone already eating, and Simon was there too.

"Well. I see you've met Simon" I said. Everyone turned to face me, not realizing that I had arrived.

"Right about time you two showed up" Izzy said. "Oh, and ya. We've met Simon, just one minute ago actually." Did Izzy just blush? That's a score. I smiled to myself.

"So...Izzy...what do think about Simon" I asked. She almost choked on her food and she shot me a glare.

"He's nice" she mumbled. Simon looked surprised she had just said something _nice _about him. That was apparently not what he was expecting. I smiled at my small victory. They were going to be cute together. Alec and Jace might not like it though, judging by the looks they were sending at each other.

We talked about homework. We also asked Simon what he likes to do, apparently he's in a band, and I guessed right yesterday about him being a gamer. He loves to play D&D and other role playing games.

Simon seemed to feel awkward at first, but we got him to warm up to us. He seemed to have a thing for Izzy too.

We split up after lunch to head to our next classes. I seemed to be the only one excited for another gym period. Jace seemed _quite _nervous now that I kicked his ass yesterday. He was going to stay clear of me probably.


	7. Chapter 7 Time to Show Her

**Jace POV (finally right?)**

I was so nervous. Not because of the gym class, but because I was thinking about about what would happen when Clary came over to the house later today. Well, I guess I was _slightly _nervous about gym. Clary was a great fighter, I could see that now. But, last time I was going easy on her. I wasn't expecting, whatever she did to me, to happen. I planned to win this time.

**Clary POV (sorry, I was just giving you a taste of what was going through Jace's head)**

All five of us, Magnus, Izzy, Jace, Simon, and I, got to gym class with tons of time to spare. We quickly got dressed and headed into the gym. Jace started walking to the stretching areas to warm up, Simon sat on a bench reading a book, and Magnus was right behind him. Izzy stayed with me. As soon as Jace was out of earshot, Izzy turned to me.

"Be careful fighting Jace today. No, don't give me that look. You _want _to fight him again. This time though, be careful, he was going easy yesterday, You can probably still handle him, but I'm just giving you a heads up" She looked slightly nervous, but that didn't bother me. She wouldn't be that nervous if she knew just about every combat skill there was. Sure, Jace was maybe going easy, but if he wasn't, he would still be a little sloppy. It wouldn't have been that easy to put him in the medical bed.

I nodded my thanks and went to the punching bags to get ready for the fight, Izzy right behind me. In fact, since we were here, I am going to teach her a few moves. She got them down immediately. If she took classes, she would be a great martial artist.

Mr. Garroway entered the gym, so we walked back over to the fighting arena. I stood in between Jace and Izzy, waiting for the class to begin. The teacher asked who wanted to fight me, and Jace said he did. Typical. Apparently "typical" was what the teacher thought too. He had mumbled something about Jace's ego. Jace frowned.

Since Jace had volunteered to fight me, we would go first. Just like last time, we entered on opposite sides of the arena. If it is even possible, Jace looked a little more confident than ever. Wonder why. He knows his ass is going to get kicked.

Like yesterday, we had two minutes to kick serious ass. But, instead of me going for a maneuverable stance, I went for a solid stance that allowed me to stay in that spot and allowed me to be able to move around quickly, just not as quickly as the other stance.

The shouted for us to start. Jace ran at me again. But this time, I stood my ground. When Jace began to swing a fist at my head, I raised an arm and blocked his hit. With my other arm, I punched him in his stomach.

I heard a quick intake of breath, and Jace stumbled back. I took this opportunity to run straight at him, and elbow him where it counts. Somehow, Jace had been able to realize what was going on before it happened. He blocked my hit.

I realized this a little late. Jace had picked me up and flipped me over him to slam me into the ground. When I hit the ground, Jace stood above me, ready to give the final blow. He was going to give me a full out kick to the side.

I flipped my lower body up and put my legs around his neck. I jerked my legs quickly to the side, bringing Jace down to my level. I got swung my elbow at his ribs and made contact with him. He gasped and rolled away before I could land another blow.

I quickly got up and resumed my stance.

Jace was on his feet too, but a millisecond later than I was. That millisecond cost him. I had run over and grabbed his head as he pulled himself to his feet. I brought my knee up to his face, giving him a split lip and broken nose. He howled in pain, and I delivered another blow, this one to the back of skull. Jace went out cold.

Again, I dragged him to the nurse with Izzy and Magnus helping, leaving Simon behind.

"Know what" I said to Izzy. She turned to look at me.

"What?"

"The imperfectness of the split lip and broken nose looks a little more...natural. He looked almost flawless when I first saw him. That is one reason I hated him when I met him. Well, that and his overconfident personality." Izzy smiled and nodded in agreement.

What I had said about Jace was partly true. He looked better with a couple flaws on that otherwise flawless face. It didn't just look more normal, it looked more beautiful than before.

Yes, I know. I called Jace beautiful. But who could blame me. He looked like an angel.

Studying Jace's face, I noticed things I hadn't seen before. His chipped tooth, a scar on his shoulder, actually, he had scars everywhere, not just the one on his shoulder, and his slightly uneven hair length. Nut for some reason, I found these flaws even more perfect than as if they weren't there.

As I looked at his face I had also remembered that I was going to house later. I wonder what will happen. Is Jace going to stay silent the whole time because I broke his nose? I hope not, his voice is what's probably going to keep me focused the whole time, I was like listening to an angel singing hymns. _Okay Clary, you need to snap out of it! Jace is not an angel, period._

Well maybe he is. At least a little bit. _Are you, Clarissa Fray, actually warming up to a guy? _Yes! Now leave me alone about it!

Izzy, Mags, and Clary walked back to gym in a comfortable silence.

Gym finished 50 minutes after the three had gotten back. Mags had fought a mildly sized boy and lost, thankfully Magnus didn't get hurt that badly. Izzy had fought Simon who surprisingly knew how to move. But even with Simon's speed, Izzy was still able to beat him. Simon didn't get hurt that badly, he only had a sharp blow to the stomach, causing him to black out for a few minutes. He quickly recovered and rejoined the group, forgiving Izzy right away.

The gang started making there way to towards study hall, arriving just after the bell rang. Though because it is an extra period, they didn't receive a tardy. They sat down in a mini circle, doing homework and talking during the whole period.


	8. Chapter 8 I Think I'm Falling

**Jace POV**

I woke up with huge headache, in the nurse's office, and a lack of remembering how I got the headache. Wait a minute. I got it fighting Clary again, didn't I. _Shit. _This is the second time Clary has beat me. I am _not _living up to the indestructible Jace title. (Even though technically I didn't have that title)

I started to sit up when the nurse came over and handed me some Advil and a glass of water to help with the headache. After I took the medicine, I headed to my locker to pack my back. If I'm late to History again, why bother going at all.

I finished getting my stuff together when the final bell rung. I headed over to Clary's locker to wait for her.

When I arrived at her locker, Clary was already waiting there, looking for someone. When she saw me she smiled. _Oh, _I am that someone she's looking for. I headed over to her with a goofy grin on my face.

"You ready to head over to my place, Red?" She was still smiling at me, but now it looked like there was a different meaning behind this smile.

"Sure, but I thought that maybe Izzy could drive me there. After all, you guys live together" I see what she's doing. She is trying to make me get jealous over her again, like yesterday when she didn't need a ride. Wait, doesn't she have a ride here again anyways?

"Don't you have your bike with you?" She smiled

"You actually remembered something." she teased. "Ya, I did. I was just going to follow one of you guys"

"Sounds good to me" I headed outside over to my car, Clary getting onto her bike. Watching Clary walk to her bike, I realized that she doesn't actually know how pretty she is. Yes, I know. I called Clary pretty. But I would be really stupid to deny it.

I got in my car and started down the road, Clary following right behind. As we pulled into the driveway, I really wished that Clary had ridden with me in the car so I could see her reaction to the house.

**Clary POV**

_Wow. That's one big house. _I'm really glad Jace can't see my reaction to his house. In fact, it looked more like a manor than a normal house. It was huge with sculptures and paintings everywhere, and that was just on the outside of the building!

**Jace POV (Happy? This is going to be a mostly Jace chapter)**

Clary hopped off her bike and walked over to me, surprisingly with a blank look on her face. I frowned to myself. I was really hoping on impressing her with the house.

We walked inside and we were greeted by my mom.

"Hello honey, you must be Clary. Izzy loves you, she won't stop talking about you. Anyways, I'm Mrs. Lightwood, but you can call me Maryse." She then looked at me. "Jace, if you guys need anything, let me know." She smiled and walked towards the living room.

"Come on Clary, we can work in the library." This time, Clary looked a little surprised.

"You have a library in here? That is _so _cool" She smiled and followed me to the library.

As we got into the library, Clary let out a small gasp. I smirked at her reaction and she flipped me off. _So mature._ Clary pulled out the uncompleted picture of Taki's and sat down to finish drawing it.

Clary finished the sketch and asked if I wanted to help with the colors. I said no but I'd get food from there for dinner as a special treat for both of us. She finished it, and I have to say...it looked amazing! I had never seen such a detailed picture before.

I leaned towards the picture and she turned her head up, two inches in between our faces. She blushed almost as red as her hair and moved back. I probably blushed too, because she blushed an even deeper red, if that was even possible.

"Now, about Taki's for dinner" I laughed at that and left the room to find the phone.

* * *

><p>We ordered Taki's and ate in the kitchen. Maryse had left for late meeting, so we had the house to ourselves. We ate our food in a comfortable silence. When we finished, I decided to show Clary around a bit. I showed her the rope and rock walls we rarely used that were gathering dust in our mini gym, the art gallery, which she was mesmerized by, and finally, the backyard, which consists of a huge pool and a wide lawn.<p>

We hung out in the gym, talking and climbing the rock walls, that is, until Izzy finally got home. When Izzy came in, she literally grabbed Clary by the arm to take her shopping. Apparently Izzy was in dire need of an outfit for the dance, which was in three weeks. Girls and their shopping habits. I rolled my eyes.

Just before the door closed behind the two, I shouted at Clary, "Have fun walking around for three hours minimum"

**Clary POV**

Wait, did he just say I was going to be walking around for at least three hours? Oh shit, and the living hell begins. I hate shopping. Clothing is not my thing.

* * *

><p>I get back later that night at 7:48.<p>

"I seriously hate Izzy right now" I mumbled to myself. I walked into my room and grabbed my pajamas. I took a quick shower because I was a mess from all that shopping, and collapsed in my bed. Time to take a _long _nap. I am so not waking up earlier than 7:00._  
><em>

**Jace POV**

I couldn't get one thing off my mind. Clary. Clary this, Clary that. Clary the beautiful redhead with emerald eyes that shone like the stars that I almost kissed in the library because I wasn't being careful about what I was doing.

In fact, I think I'm falling for that petite redhead. She is a great girl, and if I can win her over, I would be the luckiest guy _ever. _I need to know why she doesn't fall heads over heals for me like every other girl does. What makes Red tick?


	9. Chapter 9 Another New Kid?

**Jace POV**

Plan for school today, get Clary alone, and make a move. Ya, like _that's _going to work. Never mind. No what, screw it, I'm going to her place and make her see how much I'm falling for her. I can't the L word yet though, its too early for that.

I quickly threw on a black tight shirt and black jeans. I practically ran out the door and hopped in my car, heading to Clary's place.

When I got there, Clary was just leaving the house. She saw me and looked really confused. She walked over to where I was parked.

"Um, hi Jace." Even when she was seriously confused with what was going on, she was polite. "What are you doing here?" I got out of the car and grabbed her. "What the hell are you doing!" she shouted.

"Hey, don't yell. I just need you to hear me out." She looked scared but nodded. I loosened my grip. "First of all, thank you for not trying to kill me when I grabbed you. Second of all, do you need a ride to school?"

She shook her head. "Not really, but since you're here, I could go with you" She smiled shyly.

I was actually surprised she said yes. "Okay then, get in" I opened the door for her and shut it behind her. I went around to my side and got in too.

As soon as I sat down, she turned to me. "I know that this is not the only reason you came, so, what's on your mind?" she looked at me curiously and seemed a little nervous. I had the feeling she didn't want to be having this conversation.

"I need to know, do you have any feelings for me?" Her face lost all of its color and she turned away. I all of a sudden felt sad. "You don't like me, do you"

She quickly turned around. "No. That's not it" She began to look away, embarrassed.

"Then what is it?"

"It's complicated" she mumbled into her hands. I took her hands away from her face and made her look at me.

"Then make it uncomplicated" She shook her head.

"Why do you want to know anyways" Her guard had just gone up, _shit._ What I did next surprised her and I surprised myself. I grabbed her face forcefully and pressed my lips to hers. She squeaked and tried to pull away. I eventually let her go, out of breath. She opened her car door and ran out of the car, unreleased tears in her eyes. She hopped onto her bike and took off before I could say anything.

I slammed my head on the dashboard and punched the side of my car, leaving a dent. I screamed at the top of my lungs and cursed for being so stupid. She probably thinks I'm a creep now. I wanted to tear out my hair, but instead, I slowly drove to school, depressed and angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary POV<strong>

What the hell was Jace thinking?! He forced me to kiss him for God's sake!

_Calm down Clary. You just need him to explain himself._ I sighed and got off my bike when I arrived at school. Six minutes later, Jace pulled in too. Jace saw me and he had a sad look in his eyes. He walked over to me. I had a blank look on my face the whole time.

He reached me and sunk down on the bench next to us. I sat next to him.

I realized that Jace had been crying, he looked angry and sad. He grabbed me, a little more gentle and nervous than last time. I let him grab me though. He pulled me towards him and he rested his head on mine.

I grabbed his hand a squeezed it. He then sat up and looked at me.

"Clary" His voice cracked "I am _so _sorry. I didn't even realize what I had done until I actually did it" He started to let silent tears fall. I had never seen Jace so weak and scared.

"Jace" I looked him in the eye "Why?"

He looked rattled "I just..." he sighed "I think I'm falling in love. With you, Clary" Only then did emotion cross my face, surprise and happiness.

"Jace" I pulled him towards me. I gently kissed him. "Hey, Jace. I forgive you, and know what? I think I'm beginning to like you too" He smiled a gentle smile.

We got up and headed to the first class of the day, holding each other's hand all the way. Girls kept glaring at me, and just glared at them too, and they walked away. They knew what I was capable of.

Jace seemed to cheer up. At some point, he chuckled.

"What?" I asked looking amused at his behavior.

"The other day, I was wondering why you didn't like me. Now I see that you did, you just weren't love stricken like every other girl." I laughed at that too. "I was also wondering what annoyed you, and what scared you. I didn't realize that both of those questions would be answered in the same day"

My smile began to fade. "What do you mean you know was scares me?" though she had a pretty good idea of what he meant.

"You seemed so scared when I forcefully kissed you. I'm going to guess it's because of something that happened to you in the past" As soon as he said it, it looked like he wanted to take it back. "Uh, what I meant was..."

"Shut up" I said and I squeezed his hand. He nodded and kept his mouth shut. "Come on. Let's get our stuff and go language." He nodded and went to get his stuff, me going to get mine. The reign of torture begin!

**Jace POV**

Clary actually liked me? Then again, most girls do, but still... Walking to my locker, I noticed a blond man I had never seen before trying to get his locker open.

"Hey man." He turned to look at me. "Need help with that?"

He smiled and nodded. I got his locker open in five seconds.

"Thanks man. What's your name?"

"Jace. What's your's?" Jace held out his hand. The guy took it.

"Jonathon. Jonathon Morgenstern"

**Don't you love cliffhangers? If any of you have ideas for the next chapter, I'll love to hear them. Thank you, hope you enjoyed the update. :)**


	10. Chapter 10 One Last Fight

**Clary POV**

What is taking Jace so long? It doesn't take this long to get your books. I started walking towards Jace's locker, and saw him talking to someone. Did I know this guy? He looked familiar. Huh...

I got over to where Jace was standing just as the guy walked away. "Who the hell is he? I've never seen him in this school"

"Just some new guy" I looked at him accusingly. "Hey. It doesn't matter anyway, he doesn't have any of the same classes we do. Even his lunch is a little later than ours" He smiled reassuringly. I sighed and nodded in agreement, there was no reason to know who he was if he wasn't in any of my classes.

* * *

><p>I zoned out the rest of the day until art. Both Jace and me went to art and saw Maia already sitting in our normal spots. She smiled and we smiled back. We sat down and started talking about random stuff, school work mostly.<p>

The bell rang and we turned to the front. The teacher complemented us on our projects and told us to present.

Jace and I went up to the front with our picture, and immediately people recognized Taki's. I handed the picture to the teacher and we moved to sit down. Everyone went up eventually and presented, none of them as detailed as our's, but still good enough for an A.

She then assigned us...no homework! Even though art had the easiest homework, it took a while to do. So, YA! But she did give us a heads up about a project we'll be getting tomorrow. Maia left with Jace and me, heading to lunch. Unlike every other day, we were the first ones of our group to get to the lunchroom.

We sat in an awkward silence until Isabelle, Magnus, and Simon showed up. As soon as they sat down, we dived into a conversation about our days.

At some point, Izzy got everyone to stop talking, "Um, I thought you guys might want to know..." She picked up Simon's hand and he smiled encouragingly at her. "Um, Simon and I, we're dating now." I smiled and laughed. She looked nervous as I laughed.

"Finally!" I rejoiced at the announcement. That made Izzy perk up and she kissed Simon on the cheek in front of all of us.

Lunch ended soon after, and I headed to gym with Jace, everyone else was ahead of us. We walked to gym, him explaining that he wanted another chance to defeat me. I shrugged in agreement and he smiled an evil smile.

We got to the changing rooms and I went to go get my clothes on, Jace going to get his too. I walked out of the changing room to see...Izzy and Jace talking?

* * *

><p><strong>Jace POV<strong>

I had gotten out of the changing rooms before Clary did, so I started going to the arena to wait for her. But half way there, Izzy stopped me.

"Jace. We need to talk" I shrugged and she continued. "What is there between you and Clary?" I gave an honestly confused look. "What I mean is do you like Clary? You hang around her a ton and both of you seem okay with it"

I was saved from having to answer the question because Clary had arrived.

"Hey" She said casually. "What are you guys talking about?"

I shook my head. "Nothing really"

She looked suspicious, but she let it go. The three of us then went over to the punching bags to warm up for another fight.

**Clary POV**

They're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is. I wonder if I can do it when Jace is in pain later.

I started hitting the bag until in broke a little bit. I sighed in agitation and went on to the next bag. Jace at one point made the mistake of walking behind the bag as I threw a punch. The bag flung towards Jace and knocked him down.

I walked over to Jace and smiled sheepishly, offering my hand. He took it and laughed at the circumstance that, apparently, only a punching bag hit his way can knock him down. Even when the smallest girl _ever _had hit it.

Mr. Garroway entered the gym and had us run two laps. I was first, breathing smoothly. Jace came next huffing a little bit. I smirked at him and he glared at me. We then went over to the arena where Izzy and a black haired muscle machine entered had just begun to fight.

Izzy was leaping around and the black haired guy kept swinging his fist and trying to kick her legs out from under her. Izzy eventually faked a left punch and hit him in the jaw with her right fist. The guy flung backwards and he kept walking in circles and eventually fell all by himself.

Izzy jumped in joy and I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled back and the guys friends grabbed him and brought him to the nurse.

I lost track of who went with who, and at some point Jace was called and he said, and I quote, "I want another shot at getting Clary". I shot him a glare, interpreting it differently, and that was apparently what he was going for because he gave me a pantie-dropping smirk.

I climbed into the arena once again to fight Jace. Before the teacher could say go, I walked up to Jace and stood with barely an inch between us. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes in comfort. I smiled seductively and his eyes started rolling up.

That was when Mr. Garroway said go.

I took Jace's face in my hands and his eyes opened wide.

**Jace POV**

Was Clary going to kiss me? In front of all these people? Seriously? I didn't realize she was _this _fearless.

Oh, and an answer for the first question, no, Clary was not going to kiss me. She grabbed my face and slammed in down onto her knee. I almost blacked out and started walking around dizzily like the other guy. Clary walked to me slowly and raised my face to hers.

She smiled sweetly and coldly at the same time. She lent forward and...whispered something in my ear. Can't tell you how disappointed I was when she didn't kiss me.

"You know you should have told me what you and Izzy were talking about. That would have meant less pain and torture. But..." she dragged it out dramatically. "You can help yourself by telling me now" She looked me straight in the eye. She was so close to me. If I could only lean in a little more...

"Izzy was asking me..." But I didn't get a chance to finish. Clary's face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 And It Begins

**This chapter will have some intimacy with all the pairings.  
><strong>

**Jace POV**

I woke up with yet another pounding headache. Wow. Each time I fight Clary, I seem to forget how hard she can actually hit. I sat up quickly, huge mistake. My stomach lurched and I fell back into the bed.

This time, I got up slowly, much better. I left my legs dangling on the side of the bed and leaned backwards against the wall. God, I hurt everywhere.

The nurse noticed that I had awoken and came over with medicine again, shaking her head in amusement when I almost fell over getting water. I straightened up took the medicine, leaving soon after to go to study hall. I had apparently only been out for forty minutes, that means twenty minutes of doing nothing.

I sighed, grabbing my stuff from my locker. I walked slowly down the hall so I would get to class as late as possible.

I ended up getting there seven minutes before the bell rang, not quite what I was aiming for, but close enough. I entered the class and found a seat next to Clary. YA! I walked over to her and sat down. She looked surprised I sat next to her but she didn't say anything.

**Clary POV**

I remember Jace coming to sit next to me during study hall. But after that, everything blurred and I couldn't focus on anything except the idea of Jace kissing me earlier, even if it was a forceful kiss.

Study hall ended and I left for history, without Izzy. I was probably going to regret that later but, at the moment, I just needed to clear my mind.

I got to history and went to sit in the back corner of classroom, leaving room for only Izzy. No way in hell was I going to let Jace sit next to me, he would just keep confusing me.

The gang entered the room as I put my head on the desk. Izzy came and sat next to me, Simon next to her, and Jace in front of me. Magnus ended up next to Jace and in front of Izzy.

Izzy turned to me. "Why'd you leave without me?" She sounded hurt, and it showed on her face.

"Sorry. I was being distracted by something and I just needed to clear my mind" Izzy was about to ask me something else, but she hesitated and closed her mouth. She turned to the front and I did too. The teacher entered and I took out my notebook. We were supposed to take notes, and I did. But, I mostly just drew in my notebook. I was very grateful no one noticed. Well, I thought no one noticed.

Jace kept turning around to look at me, and he saw I was drawing. He took the notebook from me. I really wish he hadn't, or at least I hadn't drawn something so embarrassing. I had been drawing Jace and me...and we were face to face in each others' arms. Jace's eyes widened and he began breathing heavily. Jace got up and stumbled out of the room. _Wow, _not the reaction I was expecting. I thought he would smirk and wink or mock me by making a smoochy face.

The teacher raised his eyebrows after Jace had left and turned to back to us. The rest of the class was...dull. The whole time I was wishing I was with Jace and comforting him.

The bell couldn't have rang sooner. I jumped out of my seat to find Jace. I quickly packed my bag and stuffed my notebook in there too. I raced to the parking lot to find Jace sitting in his car with his head in his hands, shaking.

I tapped on the glass, and he looked up and saw me. Jace unlocked the car and I hopped in.

"Jace?" I asked wearily. He just looked at me blankly. I would have thought he was emotionless if he wasn't still shaking. I spread out my arms and Jace leaned into me. We stayed like that for a while, with his head on my shoulder and my chin in his hair.

He eventually pulled back and I immediately missed his warmth. Jace leaned towards me again as fast as he had pulled away. His lips crashed into mine, and this time, I didn't pull away, I pulled him closer.

His hands dropped to my waist, and mine moved to his hair. I had always wanted to feel what Jace's hair was like, and now I could. Jace smelled of lemons, soap, and...sunshine? Is that even possible? Apparently so.

This time I pulled away from him, out of breath. Jace was also breathing heavily. I began to laugh and leaned back into him and his warmth, smiling into his mouth. Jace began to nibble my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let him in and out tongues danced with each other. Jace tasted wonderful.

Jace's hands began to creep into my shirt and to the clasp of my bra. I pulled back and he put his hands up in surrender. We crashed back into each other and resumed our make out session.

We eventually pulled apart and I stepped out with another quick kiss on Jace's lips. I went over to my motorcycle with a goofy grin on my face.

**Jace POV**

Clary had just fucking _kissed _me! I drove home smiling like an idiot.

I stepped into the house and Izzy immediately jumped me. She kept asking me where I had been. I just told her to go away, and she eventually did. I got to my room and tried to do my homework, but I couldn't. The memory of Clary against my lips was still fresh. I would read a question and somehow, I would relate it back to Clary and I.

Tomorrow would be the real battle. Will this relationship, assuming it even is one, stay a secret? Or will we end up telling everyone. Will Clary ignore me all day, or is she in the same situation I am? 'Cause I'm dying to see her again.

And if I don't see her again, I would kill myself. I would do anything to make her mine. I would do anything to make her see that I just can't live without her.

**Izzy POV  
><strong>

As soon as Jace had entered, you could tell there was something off. It seemed as if there was a huge weight had lifted off of him. I had tried to get him to spill, but he was all walled up.

I _will _figure out what is going on. It's my specialty. I pry into people's private life. And if I don't get it out of Jace, I'm sure Clary might know something. She might even be part of the reason Jace is acting off.

My thoughts quickly vanished because Alec came in clinging to Magnus, lips locked together. Magnus clawing at Alec and Alec doing the same thing to Magnus. They didn't even see me. They just ran up to Alec's room and shut the door behind them, doing who knows what.

I sighed and went to the home phone to call someplace for dinner. I wasn't even going to try to cook. I knew what everyone thought of my cooking. No one liked it. I ordered food and called Simon. Since everyone else had someone to 'play' with, why can't I invite my boyfriend over to 'play'? Simon picked up and said he be over in a bit. He got here and I dragged him to my room.

I shoved Simon over to my bed and he took off his shirt. I smiled with lust and climbed onto the bed. Simon climbed on too and reached into my shirt. We crashed our lips together and Simon eventually found my bra clasp. He released it and pulled it off, taking off my shirt too. He shoved me into the mattress and began playing with me and I played with him.


	12. Chapter 12 Him Again

**I couldn't go to sleep, so I decided to do one more chapter. Hope you it. There is also m****o****re intimacy in this chapter. You have been warned!**

**Izzy POV**

It was finally the weekend, and I had invited Simon over last night for a 'sleep over'. Simon sat up and the blanket slipped downward, exposing his chest. I leaned towards him, purposely letting the blanket to fall to my waist, revealing my bare chest.

Simon stared at my chest for a few seconds and averted his eyes to mine. I smiled. It was early in the morning and I was already turned on. Simon seemed to be too, he was squirming in anticipation.

I eventually lost control and pounced on him, pushing him into the mattress. His eyes darken fast, and he pulled me down on top of him. I felt him harden underneath me.

Simon flipped us and he began to pepper kisses down my throat towards my chest, causing me to moan. I finally moved the blanket completely off of us, revealing myself entirely to him, and revealing him to me.

I was hungry, and I just found my morning meal.

**Jace POV**

It was early in the morning, but that didn't bother me. I got up and went to Java Jones for coffee.

What I hadn't expected was that Clary of all people would be at a coffee shop early in the morning. She saw me walk in while she was ordering and she smiled at me. She turned back to the man who was taking her order and told him to give her a second.

Clary walked to me and pulled me to the man. "What do you want Jace?" She asked sweetly. "I'll pay" I began to argue, being the man, I was supposed to be the one who payed. "I'll pay. No arguments. If you want to, you could take me for dinner and I won't pay a dime" She said in a final tone. I humphed and told the man what I wanted.

Clary quickly payed and we went to sit down. We sat in silence until I couldn't stand it anymore. "What are we?" I asked.

Clary looked confused. "What?"

"Are we dating?" I clarified.

"If you want to, yes" Clary responded easily, smiling the whole time. I smiled back and took her hand.

"Order 17!" The man from the front shouted. Clary got up to grab our drinks. As soon as she sat down again, I took one of her hands in mine.

We sat like this in a comfortable silence until someone walked into the shop. "Clary?" That 'someone' said.

Clary turned around wide eyed. "J-Jonathon?" She squeaked. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked in a small voice.

"I could ask you the same" Jonathon smiled widely. Clary seemed to break. She took her hand from mine and jumped up and ran out the door, staying as far away from the guy as she could.

I jumped up too and went after her. Jonathon was still smiling, but now that smile looked cold and...evil. I got to her as she began to run home.

"Clary!" She turned around when I spoke. "Come with me. You need to explain what that was about" She shook her head but went to my car anyways. We rode back to my place in silence, the coffees completely forgotten.

**Clary POV**

I needed something to get my mind off of Jonathon. So, as soon as we got to Jace's house, I went straight to his room. I remembered where it was from earlier in the week when Jace had shown me where it was.

I got to Jace's room and opened the door. It was too clean to be real. Most teenage boys had posters up and stuff laying all over the room, but Jace's didn't have a single sock in the wrong place, or any poster of any kind on his walls.

Jace caught up with me as I sat on his bed. Jace came in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked. "You seem shaky" He walked over to me and sat next to me. I took the opportunity and leaped. I pushed Jace to the bed. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't protest.

I lowered my lips to his and he grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer to him. Jace stroked my back and his hand eventually slipped under my shirt. I didn't argue. He unclasped my bra and I was fumbling with his belt.

Jace eventually undid it himself and I took off his shirt. Jace reached back under my shirt and finished taking off my bra. He flung it somewhere in the room, and I don't care where. He pulled my shirt away from my body and kissed me, his eyes open and looking down my shirt.

Jace pulled my shirt over my head and stared directly at me, causing me to squirm under his gaze. He smiled, his eyes filled with lust. He began to take off his pants, and I began to do the same with mine.

* * *

><p>I was breathing heavily and so was Jace. His eyes ere still raking my whole body, but I didn't care. I was used to it now.<p>

And no, I did not lose my virginity to Jace. We had fun, but we didn't go that far.

My phone went off. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had gotten a text from Izzy asking where I was. I cursed under my breath, remembering that I was going shopping with her today.

Jace had leaned over my shoulder and read the text. He sighed and got out of bed to find a change of clothes. I got up too and went into the shower.

I was just about to finish my shower when Jace entered. I squeaked.

Jace laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "I've already seen you without any clothes. What difference does it make if I see you showering?" He popped his head in the shower and took in my appearance. "Know what?" he climbed in. "A shower isn't a bad idea"

My face became as red as my hair. Jace stepped closer to me and reached out his arm. He reached behind me to grab the soap. He washed himself off, and I was staring the whole time, taking in all his muscles and his well toned chest. He then reached out again. This time towards me.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. "What good is showering together if you don't have some fun too?" He smiled and looked me up and down again. I laughed and leaned in.

"Don't know" I responded mere inches away from his face in a quiet voice. "But I don't care" I said dully and more pronounced, getting out.

"You sure know how to leave someone high and dry, don't you Clary?" He teased.

"Yep" I popped the p. "And wouldn't be 'high and wet'" I acted like neither of us were standing in front of each other completely naked. Jace seemed to take notice in that tiny detail though. His hand began to lightly skim my sides, trailing his fingers from my thigh, all the way to my chest.

I stepped away again and got dressed, heading out the door before anything else could happen.


	13. Chapter 13 He's Found Me

**Izzy POV**

Where the hell was Clary?! I didn't just leave Simon to take a walk you know!

Clary eventually showed up and, let me tell you, I was not in a good mood. I grabbed Clary by the wrist, dragging her into the store for long hours of 'torture', as Clary puts it.

We had been walking around and trying on clothes for two hours before I started to lighten up on Clary. She seemed really tired and weary, like she had a bad morning. The way Clary was acting, it seemed like she was being haunted by a ghost.

Maybe even a ghost of her past. Maybe someone had come back for her. I quickly dismissed the idea when I spotted a tight black dress. I squealed and ran over to check all the sizes it was available in. Sadly, it was only available for shorter girls, like Clary. I smiled evilly and called Clary over.

When Clary spotted the dress, her eyes widened and she jumped behind a clothes rack so I couldn't get to her.

"No way in hell am I wearing that...that...thing!" Clary said to me from behind the clothes. I just rolled my eyes. I was always able to persuade Clary to put anything on for me. Why stop that now?

"Please Clary?" I pleaded while batting my eyelashes and sticking out a pouting lip. Clary sighed and stepped out from behind the clothes.

"I while _only_ try it on. We are not buying that, and I am never wearing it even if you do" Clary said. I opened my mouth to plead some more, but she interrupted me before I was able to say something. "End of discussion" She said in a warning voice.

Clary tried it on and she looked _absolutely _beautiful. The dress only reached her mid thigh and you could tell she wasn't comfortable in the dress.

"It's perfect" I whispered only loud enough for Clary to hear me. She smiled shyly.

"Fine. I'll get it, but this is the only dress I'll be buying" Clary said to me when she saw the look on my face. I smiled so wide, I was surprised my face didn't split. I squealed and hugged Clary. "Now. Can I put my real clothes back on?" She asked me hopefully. I nodded with the huge grin still on my face.

**Clary POV**

When I had put on the dress, I kept denying that it was cute on me. But the dress eventually won, so I bought it. The dress was the only thing I had gotten, and I was glad. I wasn't in the mood to carry home ten bags of clothes.

Izzy and I finally left the store at 5:30 pm, and I was starving. I'm always hungry, but not eating in 7 hours really makes me the animal I am.

Izzy drove us to Taki's. I ordered six cheeseburgers and a large fry and mozzarella sticks. Izzy orders a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese.

"So" I really suck at trying to sound casual. "What's going on with you and Simon recently" Izzy blushed. Oh my God. Has she been sleeping with Simon?

She blushed, then it vanished. "I could ask you the same about you and Jace" She pestered. I rolled my eyes. "We're dating" I said. But I don't know for how long" I whispered. Izzy looked really confused. I could _never _tell anyone about Jonathon. But that means that I have to leave Jace to keep him safe. It's stupid and unfair, but true.

"Why?" She asked me softly. I shook my head. Izzy then decided to change the subject, and I have never been happier about a change in subject. "Simon and I are getting closer. I think that I like him even more then I thought" Izzy blushed again and smiled to herself. I smiled too, happy that Izzy had found someone she truly likes.

The waitress came over with our food. Izzy and I thanked her, and we practically jumped into our food. We finished not that long after. I left some cash on the table as a tip, and we headed out the door.

I hopped into Izzy's car. Izzy got in shortly after I did, starting the car.

Izzy drove me back home. When we got there, I thanked Izzy for the ride and went inside.

The first thing I did was go to my room. I wish I didn't. In fact, I wish I could erase the memory of what awaited me in my room.

My room was in shreds. Everything was turned over and destroyed. Except for my bed and one picture that was resting on it. The picture was of Jace, with his angel wings. Written underneath was a message, a message that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

_I am coming, and there is nothing that can save you, or the people you love_

I only then realized the sloppy gunshot wound that had been drawn on Jace's forehead. _Oh gods. Jonathon knows where I live and who I love._

I sank to the floor, putting my head to my knees and wrapping my arms around my legs. I started to cry. I was the first time I had cried since Sebastian.


End file.
